deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Convicts
The Convicts, consisting of Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins, and Miguel Sanchez, are Dead Rising psychopaths involved in the mission Prisoners. They are three escaped convicts who ride around in a stolen military Jeep with a mounted Heavy Machine Gun. They occupy Leisure Park, attacking survivors and zombies alike. When they are defeated, Frank can take control of their Humvee and drive it around Leisure Park. The gun is also detachable and serves as a powerful firearm. This will also allow you to unlock the Carjacker achievement and the Prisoner Outfit. Unlike the rest of the psychopaths, the convicts respawn each night at midnight. However, they will not respawn at the start of Case 8-1. Prisoners Frank enters the park to find three escaped prisoners in a Humvee, one driving the vehicle and two armed, one with a baseball bat and one operating a heavy machine gun. The passenger, Miguel, attempts to swing his bat at Frank but misses. The trio then spot a man and woman, Sid and Sophie, walking through the park. The convicts successfully kill Sid with a swing of the baseball bat, leaving Sophie frightened and distraught. Infinity Mode The convicts will reappear in Leisure Park at 2:00:00 - 7:00:00 all wielding their original weapons as they did in 72 hour mode. Each of them will drop a boomerang, a handgun, a pair of hedge trimmers, and a toolbox when killed. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, the Convicts battle is replaced with an interactive cutscene telling you to shake the Wii remote and press certain buttons. Upon doing this successfully for a while, Frank is able to kill off each of the convicts one by one: first killing Miguel with his own bat, then snapping Reginald's neck, and finally, killing Sam as he tries to run over Frank, unsuccessfully, as he runs into a tree, wall, or light post. Battle Style *'Sam Franklin' drives aimlessly around and often crashes into a bench, tree or lamppost, requiring him to take some time to reverse and get out of the jam, giving Frank a good opportunity to attack with a melee weapon or get a good aim if attacking with firearms. *'Miguel Sanchez' will swing his baseball bat at Frank whenever he is parallel with him. If Sam happens to die before Miguel does, then Miguel will push Sam out of the Humvee and take over as driver, giving Frank an easier time fighting them. *'Reginald Jenkins' is the most troublesome convict of the three. He uses the HMG and can shoot with precise aim from up close or afar. Once he is dead, he will slump back in his seat and the HMG is up for grabs. Strategy *There are a few different approaches which can be taken when dealing with the convicts. The safest is to have a Sniper Rifle and climb the picnic shelter in the Leisure Park, accessible by jumping at the side where the roof ends. From here, the convicts can be eliminated without incurring any damage. *The more direct approach is to shoot at them from a distance on foot. Taking out the driver will immobilise the vehicle, and prevent it running you down or being difficult to target. Meleeing is considerably more difficult, and the best chance to attack is when the vehicle is stuck and/or reversing. *The fastest way to kill the trio, however, is to wait until you have the Small Chainsaw and lead them into a tree. Once they crash, take them on starting with the gunner. *One could also go into the maintenance tunnels to get into the delivery truck and ram into the driver's side killing the driver. Then go on from there to kill the other two or however the player sees fit. This is a one hit kill for each convict and Frank is invincible while operating a vehicle making this the safest and quickest way to kill each convict. Trivia *The Dead Rising Original Soundtrack track, Gone Guru by Lifeseeker will play repeatedly as long as the Prisoners are alive.Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). *The convicts do not count towards the Psycho Collector, Self Defense, Psycho Taker or Punisher Achievements. *The Convicts are the only psychopaths to not have a health bar or names above their characters. *When photographed, the word "Prisoner" will appear in the PP list, instead of their names. *One of the trailers shows Reginald Jenkins driving, Miguel Sanchez on the gun and Sam Franklin with the bat. *If Frank makes the Jeep inoperable without killing the two convicts in the front seat, they will simply sit in the vehicle, immobile. *Sam's Prisoner ID is 942237, Miguel's ID is 941780, and Reginald's ID is 950216. *If Frank kills one or two of the convicts, enters the mall and then goes back into the park, or if a cutscene interrupts the fight, all three prisoners will have spawned again. This, along with the fact that there is a hidden submachine gun in a spot where the convicts do not drive around in, makes killing Reginald Jenkins and taking his gun easy and exploitable. When you grab the gun, the player can leave the park, and simply come back when you ran out of ammo for an easy, infinite supply of heavy machine guns. Gallery Deadrisingwikia6.jpg|The convicts driving the Humvee. Dead rising prisoners sophie (9).png Convicts 1.png|Convicts, hunting down survivors. Dead rising prisoners sophie (10).png Dead Rising Miguel Sanchez dead.png|Miguel Sanchez's body upon defeat. Dead Rising Sam Franklin dead.png|Sam Franklin's corpse after being defeated. References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Deceased